Heaven's Greif Brings Hell's Rage
by LegendOfKorraForever
Summary: My sister was killed six years ago. For some reason the memories are starting to come back. They caused me to see her again at the worst time possible. Now, well, the Aether is now officially screwed.
1. The Nightmare That Started it All

Heaven's Grief Brings Hell's Rage

**You know how I made that New Years resolution a while back to only have one story going at a time? Well, I'm breaking that since I'm really excited about this story. I'm also doing another story.**

**Yep, It's going to be TSG, MS, and LOAC all over again. **

**Well, this time I've been working on them for a while, so at least you (Hopefully) won't have to wait as long. :) Now onto story info:**

**Now I'm elaborating on a background character this time. Man, I need a life.**

**Well, I do have a life. Just not when I started writing this. **

**This was originally going to be part of LOAC: The Beginnings, but I saw a point in it that I couldn't write about in just one chapter. So, here we are now. You might as well sit back, grab a drink, some popcorn, and enjoy!**

**Also, yes I know the story name is part of the lyrics to a Fall Out Boy song. It just fit the story, and I liked the sound of it.**

Chapter One: The Nightmare That Started it All

_If only there was a way I could have helped you sooner..._

_I'd take it any day..._

_ But now, I'm afraid that option is gone..._

_ I'm so sorry._

Alice was probably the most caring person in the world. I still to this day think that she was probably the reason my parents hadn't killed me. But she gave her life to let me keep mine.

* * *

"Useless!" My mother screamed at me. I was about fifteen then.

She held up her hand, and I shrank down. Alice ran in front of her, taking the slap. My father pushed her down, and they both glared at me.

"You think she cares about you?"

"I do!" Alice screamed, and my mother kicked her.

"Stop!" I screamed. My parents looked at me like I had just shouted profanities at them.

"Ty do you know what happens when you talk to your parents like that?" I didn't respond. They never wanted an answer. My mother smiled. It wasn't her usual evil smile. It looked careless, and I immediately knew what was happening. They were drunk. This didn't happen often, but when it did nothing good came from it. The abuse is always worse when a parent can't think. Well, I guess any more than usual.

My mother pulled a book from the shelf, and threw it at me. It connected with my forehead, and I felt blood. I picked up the book, and rage bubbled at the edge. My blood was on one corner.

"Ty." I looked at Alice. Her eyes warned me not to do what I was going to do. I pretended I didn't notice, and threw the book at my mother. It hit right where I wanted it to with a satisfying 'thump'. The victory was short-lived. My father ran to the kitchen, and grabbed a knife. I think he was aiming for me, but he ended up hitting Alice in the stomach. She gasped. I ran up to her.

She smiled at me. "I love you Ty..." Tears were threatening to come out.

"I love you too Alice." I said, and hugged her. She smiled, and her breathing slowed to a stop.

I stood up.

"You killed her. YOU KILLED HER!" I didn't even sound like myself anymore. I've never screamed that loud before. My parents huddled together. I glared at them. The tears that streaked my face blurred my vision, but I still glared at the people who killed the only person who loved me. My father tackled me to the ground, my face to the floor.

"You don't deserve to live!" He screamed. I flailed underneath him as he grabbed the knife. He held me as steady as he could, and carved one word into my arm

_Worthless_

I screamed until it hurt. I tasted bile in my mouth. Eventually I couldn't form any words, and just closed my eyes. _Maybe if I pretend I'm dead, they'll leave me alone. _I lay as still as possible, and only breathed when necessary.

"What are we going to do with them?" My mother asked.

"We'll be the first to be questioned if we report them missing."

"Maybe we should-" I stopped listening. They killed themselves to be free from their consequences. I stayed on the floor for what felt like forever, until I heard a knock.

"Hello?" The door opened, and I saw Adam out of the corner of my eye. "Ty you-" His head turned in my direction, then he rushed to my side. "TY!" I lifted my head. "Oh thank god!" He wrapped me in a hug. I hugged him back. "What happened?" I made up a story. I couldn't burden him with my problems.

"We were robbed. I pretended to be dead." I guess it technically wasn't a lie. I was robbed of my sister and the small amount of happiness I got from her.

"Alice, and your parents..."

"They're all dead."

"Do you have anyone who can take care of you?" Adam asked.

"No. I'm my own family."

"Well, you can't live on your own! We'll call the police, then we'll go from there."

That was the longest night in the history of my life. I had slipped on a jacket before the police arrived. No one needed to see what my Dad had done. I was questioned, and questioned some more. I told them the same story every time.

"Well Ty since you have no living relatives, you'll have to go to an orphanage." The police officer said.

"Wait a minute!" Adam said. "I can call my parents. I'm Ty's friend."

"Sure." The officer said, and showed Adam to the phone.

_So what now Ty? Your parents are dead. It's what you wanted. But it cost you your sister. How does it feel?_

* * *

I bolted off my pillow. "I need to clear my head. That's the third time this week I've had that nightmare."

I grabbed a sword, and walked outside, slaying monsters as I walked through a forest. "Why, after six years that memory's coming to haunt me now?" I leaned on a tree, and closed my eyes.

There was a hissing behind me, and I ran forward.

I didn't have much damage, but it blurred my vision somewhat. I saw a rectangular shape, and ran towards it. I jumped through, but didn't realize what happened until it was too late.

Downloading terrain

Everything around me was white. The ground, the sky. It's like I'm in the-

"I'm in the Aether." I've read about this place and seen pictures, but I've never gone through the portal. There were all the mobs that live in this place.

A Zephyr spotted me, and swooped down. I noticed a gap, and tried to time the jump as perfectly as possible. The mob rammed into me, and I went flying across the gap.

"Ty?" I turned around, and my sister was standing behind me.

"Alice?" I hugged her, not wanting to let go. "I missed you so much!" I said.

"You've grown up so much! You're older than me! Oh, how long has it been?"

"Six years." I said.

"Where are... our parents?"

"In the Nether." I responded.

"You mean..." She sounded disappointed. I knew how she felt.

"They killed themselves." I said bluntly. There was no reason to sugar coat it. She held out her arm, and hugged me.

"I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"Because of this." She turned my arm, revealing the scar. I shook my head.

"It's not your fault." I said. She shook her head.

"I should have told somebody."

"I should have too. It's child nature to not want to betray your parents." I said. Alice hugged me tighter.

"You're not supposed to be here." She said simply.

"What do you-"

"Who goes there!" A voice rose from every direction.

"I-I'm Ty." I said, looking around for the source of the voice.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"I had no idea I wasn't allowed here. It-it was an accident." I said as sincerely as I could. An angel flew down from a higher area, and looked me up and down.

"You know this guy?" She asked. Alice nodded.

"He's my brother."

"Oh yeah, I've heard about you. Need to stop getting yourself into such dangerous situations." I cocked my head to the side. "We see everything."

"So, you're like Santa." I said.

"Pretty much." She laughed. "I've never thought of it that way!" She stopped after a while. "Seriously though, how did you get here?"

"Well," I told her, but cut out the part about my dream.

"I hate to break it to you, but you're going to have to leave. The Aether isn't supposed to have humans in it."

"Is that why a Zephyr attacked me?"

"Exactly." The angel said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to open up a portal, and send you home." I looked at Alice, silently hoping she'd let me stay. She just shook her head.

"Rules are rules." I hugged her.

"I'll miss you." I said, trying to hold back tears. Alice hugged me back.

"I'm going to miss you too."

"Alright I got the portal open, all you need to do is-" An arrow went through the angel's chest, causing her to collapse to the ground. I watched with wide eyes as black started crawling up her wings.

"Ty, go!" Alice screamed, hiding behind a rock.

"No! I'm not losing you again." I screamed back, diving down next to her. She looked at me, her brown eyes shining with tears that hadn't fallen yet.

"You have to go. I'll be fine." I looked at her, and shook my head.

"You have to come with me." The angel that had been struck with the arrow was now getting up. Her face looked like it was melting, feathers were falling off of her wings, quickly replaced with black ones, and her eyes had darkened to shiny black dots.

"We have to go!" I insisted. Alice looked between the angel and me, then sighed.

"Alright." She followed me through the portal.

Downloading Terrain

"So, what's happening?" I asked when we returned to my house.

"I don't even know." She sighed. I stood up, and started making two cups of hot chocolate. "What do you think?"

"I think it might be Herobrine. I mean, he's always trying stuff like that." Alice shook her head.

"I don't think so. He's been banished to the Nether and there's no way he could have escaped." I handed her the hot chocolate. Alice smiled, then took a sip. "You've gotten better at making hot chocolate."

"I didn't have much time to practice back then." There was a knock on the door. I looked at the window.

The sun was coming up.

"Ty?" Adam called.

"Hide!" I hissed. Alice opened the closet door, and closed it quietly.

I went up to my front door, and opened it.

"Hey Adam!" I said. "Come in." Adam sat down on a chair opposite to me. "Were you supposed to come over? I can't remember."

"No, it's just," he paused. I raised an eyebrow. "You've been acting weird lately."

"How so?" I asked although I knew the answer.

"You've looked tired. Are you sleeping okay?"

"Yeah, I've just been going to bed a little late. That's all." I said it a little too quickly.

"Are you sure that's all?"

"Positive." Adam sighed.

"If there's something wrong... you'll tell me right?"

"I will." I lied. Well, at the moment I thought it was a lie. Little did I know there was going to be something that would become such a problem I'd need help.

**So, new story. I'm pretty excited about it considering I like the idea of an angelic war.**

**It's about time angels did something violent!**

**Or, maybe I'm just a sadistic person who just thinks about violence all the time.**

**That's an option as well.**

**Later Legends!**


	2. In Which Another Problem is Unveiled

Heavan's Greif Brings Hell's Rage

**I'm sad.**

**Do you want to know why I'm sad? It's because I can't indent things on fanfiction. When I do the pre chapter conversation, I wanted to have the indent become bigger and bigger since that looks cool.**

**Sadly I can't, so I have to look at this in the word pad document and cry.**

**So, now you enjoy!**

Chapter two: In Which Another Problem is Unveiled

_If only I had spotted the signs..._

_You'd still be here with me..._

_I needed you..._

_And now..._

_I have no one._

* * *

"Was that Adam?" Alice asked when I entered my room.

"Yeah," I said.

"Remember that time when I scared the crap out of him?" I laughed.

"That was hilarious. I never did thank you for that did I?"

"No, you didn't have to though. It was fun."

"But I want to."

"Okay then," Alice sat up. "I am prepared to be thanked."

"Thanks."

"Oh, it was no problem." I looked down at her cup, and noticed all the hot chocolate was gone.

"Were you thirsty?"

"No, it was just tasty. I haven't had hot chocolate in years."

"Neither have I."

"And you're still good at it?"

"Yeah, it's like riding a bike. You never forget." Alice smiled. She looked sad. "What's wrong?"

"I want to help the Aether, but I don't know how."

"What we should do first, is figure out what's going on."

"How do we do that?" She asked, causing me to smile.

"I know just the person."

"I have to say, I'm pretty surprised that you found a way to the Aether." Seto said while going through all his books. "The portal only shows itself when it wants to be seen."

"So, you're saying, someone wanted me in the Aether?" I asked.

"That's impossible," Alice said. "Mortals aren't allowed in the Aether!"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." Seto said, still going through books. "If there was an invasion right when Ty arrived, then there has to be some connection."

"Do you at least know what we're going up against?" I asked.

"Dark angels. At least that's what I think is going on. Past souls corrupted by darkness." He said simply. I nodded.

"Pretty cliché."

"Well, that's what we're going up against." Seto said, flipping through books. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"The sun's going to go down soon. I need to get home." I said, grabbing a sword.

"Can Alice stay here?" I cocked my head to the side.

"Why?"

"I want to figure out why she hasn't dissolved."

"What do you mean?"

"Usually angels will dissolve if they go to the Overworld." Alice explained. "That's why I didn't want to go with you."

"Oh," I said, blushing slightly. "I fell stupid now."

"Not many people know that." Seto said. "Why do you think they have to use magic to keep people out of the Aether?" I smiled.

"I still feel stupid." I said, while walking out of the doors.

"Be careful!" Alice called.

"I will." I assured her.

"You better."

"I'm not a little kid anymore. I can take care of myself." I walked out of the house, slaying all the mobs that got in my way.

I returned home, leaning my weight against a wall.

"Man, and to think all this happened because of a dream." I didn't want to think about it, but the premise behind this is just infuriating.

"I can't believe my parents found a way to ruin me and my sister's lives six years after they died." I laughed. "Funny how it seems almost natural for them to do that." The sun had completely set, and I sighed.

"Was what happened in the Aether all my fault?"

_Of course it isn't._

Now I can hear Alice in my head. Great, that's just what I need.

I decided that I was just tired. After all I haven't slept for a full night in a couple of weeks. It's probably just fatigue that's making me this grumpy.

I laid down in my bed, both hands behind my head as I tried to lull myself to sleep.

Eventually trying to fall asleep turned into trying to force my body to hit the snooze button.

_I just need one night. I just want to sleep for one night. That's all._

Eventually I just gave up, and decided to sit on the roof of my house to watch the sunrise.

It never came. My head was cocked to the side as I pulled out a clock.

"It's morning, so why isn't it _morning_?" I decided to call Adam, but my communicator rang before I could even start to type in the number.

"Ty! Is it morning for you?"

"No," I replied. "I was just about to call _you_!"

"We need to talk to Seto."

"I-I know." I said, climbing down from my roof. "Meet you there?"

"Yeah," I took off running.

_I have to hurry. This is worse than I thought it was._

**No Nightmare Moon didn't take over Minecraftia. **

**You'll just have to read on to figure out what happens next.**

**I've been having a major idea drought. I've been stuck at the fork in the road for a long time and it's starting to become maddening. **

**Sadly I may have to put one or two of my stories on hiatus just so I can get the creative juices flowing again. **

**See what I told you! I knew I was going to regret posting three stories at one time!**

**I should probably end off the chapter, so, as always, later Legends.**


	3. Chapter 3: (Full Chapter Name inside)

Heavan's Greif Brings Hell's Rage

Chapter 3: In Which A Shocking Revelation Is Made

"Seto!" I called when I entered his house.

"I know," he replied, his nose in a book. "I don't know what's happening." Sky burst in.

"Seto, the sun won't come up!" Seto looked up.

"I don't know what's happening. Sadly."

"Then it's something really mysterious if even you doesn't know what's going on. You know _everything_!"

"Except for this one dilemma." Seto looked troubled as he put the book back on the shelf.

"What about Alice?" I asked.

"Alice?" Sky asked, his head cocked to the side.

"Yeah, my sister. You don't remember? She scared the crap out of you that time we went camping."

"Oh, yeah, thanks for that," he punched me in the arm. Seto's eyes brightened.

"That's a great idea!" He ran to the other room, Adam and I following suit.

"Alice!" I called. She peeked her head around a corner. Adam's mouth fell open.

"No way..." He said. "Y-You're alive!"

"Well, not really... I'm an angel is more appropriate of a word."

"Cool! You can fly... right?"

"Of course I can fly! What kind of angel would I be if I couldn't?!"

"Right, right. I guess you're right." He sighed. "Do you know what's going on?"

"This has never happened before..." Alice said, looking out a window. "At least I've never seen anything in the archives."

"Seto's archives?" I asked.

"No, the Aether archives. There's much more information. Millions and millions of years in information..." Seto looked like he was about to pass out. "And all I have is my measly library."

"You have a huge library!" Sky said. "It took me a year get through just a quarter of it!"

"I guess your right, but the Aether's archives... What I would give to just get a glimpse of it..."

"I think I could arrange that." Alice murmured, "just not now."

"That's obvious." Seto said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Sky asked. "Why is Alice here, and does it have anything to do with what's happening now?"

"Well, the Aether has been over run with dark angels, and I don't know." Seto explained.

"So, what's going to happen?"

"Don't know." Seto stood up, and starting going through his library. "The first step is figuring out what's happening _now_, then we'll focus on the future."

"Right, right, that makes sense." Sky said. "So, whats going to happen now that the night is in an eternal darkness?"

"Haven't gotten that far." Seto mumbled, still going through the books on the tall shelves. "But it looks like you two are going to have to become best friends with my house."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Look outside." There were monsters galore outside making it impossible to see more than a few yards.

"What's happening?!" Adam exclaimed.

"Dunno..." Seto replied. "That's what we're trying to figure out." Alice sighed.

"What if the dark angels are behind this?"

"That's a possibility..." Seto said, a thoughtful edge to his voice.

"You thinking about something." I remarked. "What is it?"

"Ah, it's nothing..." Seto trailed off.

"It's something." I retorted.

"It's stupid!" Seto insisted.

"Nothing you say is stupid."

"Fine! You want to know?!"

"I WOULD LOVE TO KNOW!" I screamed for no particular reason.

"Alice has a black feather on one of her wings!"

I nearly threw up.

"That means..."

"Yes! Your sister is turning into a dark angel!"

**PLOT TWIST!**

**And only... three chapters in!**

**I'm that awesome!**

**I'm hoping to upload quickly, because this chapter is so beeping short, and I feel horrible!**

**So, later Legends!**


	4. Chapter 4: (Chapter name inside

Heavan's Greif Brings Hell's Rage

**I just realized that I didn't do the pre-chapter thing. Great, I'm too lazy to type it in.**

**And yet I'm writing a whole chapter...**

**DON'T QUESTION MY LOGIC!**

_I don't want to lose you again..._

_I've been tortured about it all this time..._

_And now I get to watch you die..._

_All over again._

Chapter 3: In Which A Long Dialogue Leads to Answers

"What do you mean?!" I screamed.

"Your. Sister. Is. Turning. Into. A. Dark. Angel!" I looked over at Alice who had a guilty look on her face.

"A-Alice, could you show me your arms?" Alice flipped her arms over revealing a red gash that had black around the edges. "Why didn't you tell me?" Tears were welling up in my eyes.

"Ty, I-I wanted it to last. I wanted to see you again before-before."

"You lied to me!" I screamed.

"Ty," Adam had a hand on my shoulder. "Chill dude."

"I can't 'chill'! I'm losing my sister _again_!" Tears started rolling down my cheeks. "I can't lose you!" Alice wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay Ty."

"No it's not!" I wailed. "You're going to die. We're all probably going to die!"

"What?!" Adam screamed. "I didn't hear anything about _us _dying!"

"Everyone needs to calm down!" Seto screamed. "We can't get anything done if everyone's freaking out!"

"Y-You're right." Adam and I said.

"Glad you understand." Seto kicked the wall causing the rolling ladder to go rolling in the opposite direction. "There has to be a way to reverse the infection."

"What I don't get is it only took that other angel seconds to change forms. Why is it taking you so long to change?" I asked.

"That's another thing I'm trying to figure out."

"She was shot with an arrow." Alice said simply. "I think she was killed. I on the other hand, was not."

"So, if you die, then you become a dark angel..."

"Exactly!" I said. "So, now we know what happened, that's one thing down!"

"But that's not exactly a good thing." Alice said. "There are millions a pon billions of angels in the Aether. If they were all killed..."

"That means the dark angels have an army already!" Adam exclaimed. "Ty, I think you were right when you said we're probably going to die!"

"No we're not!" Seto called from across the room. "No one's going to die, and we're not going to talk about it!"

"Seto you've been sounding upset recently." I remarked.

"Well, there's no sunlight, my house is surrounded by monsters, Alice is infected, and now we're figuring out the dark angels have an army. I'm surprised you're not upset!" Alice was flipping through a book.

"I've been thinking..." She finally said.

"Yeah..." I said.

"What if we cut off my arm?"

"What?!" I screamed. "N-no! We can't do that! Besides it might not even work!"

"It's worth a shot!" Alice retorted. "It's sort of like cancer. Give an arm, keep my life."

"But if it doesn't work, you-you could die!"

"Then, then, I don't know what we'll do." She sighed. "And I know you're not going to chop my arm off are you?"

"No!" I said.

"I'll let you know I can't feel pain."

"What do you mean?"

"I've lost all feeling. I can get killed, but I won't feel a thing." I looked over at Seto who just nodded.

"We really don't have anything to lose." He said. I finally just nodded, and handed her a sword as I looked away.

"I-I can't watch." I said.

"It-It's okay..." Alice said, then I heard the sound of a blade slicing into flesh.

"Is-is it over?"

"Yeah." Sky said. I looked over at Alice and Seto. He was wrapping her arm in bandages. The black feather still stayed, but no new ones had appeared.

"Do you think it work?" I asked.

"I'm not sure..." Seto was studying Alice's wing. "No new feathers aren't appearing, but then again this one took a while to come up."

"So we don't know if it worked." Seto looked thoughtful.

"No, I guess we don't." He admitted. "But let's just stay positive. Bad attitudes bring about bad events."

"I don't know about that." I mumbled.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm trying to be positive, and it's not bringing about positive events." Seto was silent.

"I don't know what to tell you Ty. That was my ammo."

"You really don't know what to tell me."

"What should I tell you?"

"I don't know." I sighed. "What _do _you want to tell me?"

"Well, you won't like it."

"I'm not liking a lot of things. Some more things I don't want to hear won't matter too much."

"Well, I-I found a book, and there's an incredibly low possibility of that working."

"So, I'm pretty much screwed."

"Yeah..." Seto said, pulling his hood over his head.

"We have to get out there! If we do, we can get people together, and fight the dark angels." Sky said.

"Y-yeah!" I said. "Lets do this!"

**Two chapters in about an hour. That makes up for them being short...**

**Right?**

**No?**

**Oh well.**

**They're short, and I'm gonna say bye!**

**Later Legends!**


End file.
